Vocaloid Holidays (JP Edition)
by HozukitheMelancholy
Summary: The Japanese Vocaloids celebrate all the Japanese holidays.
1. Chapter 1

December 31, 2014

11:31 P.M.

"Everyone get your things together! It's almost time for the countdown!" Meiko (the most excited of them all) shouted at the top of her lungs in the living room. She was wearing an ivory wool sweater and skinny blue jeans.

"Jesus, Mei. Don't be so loud. You might wake the kids up," VY2 yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing nothing but black briefs, "And besides, we only have twenty-nine minutes left. No need to rush."

"And you need to put more clothes on. It's freezing outside," Meiko commanded. VY2 shrugged, and walked upstairs to put more clothes on.

Meiko skipped into the kitchen where Mew was cooking some tempura and cake. She hugged the cooking Mew and squealed, "Aren't you excited for New Years?"

"Almost as much as you are," the cooking Mew whispered back, still trying to cook the cake. Meiko skipped out of the kitchen and back into the living room where she saw Anon and Kanon watching television. They were asleep on the floor side by side.

"Some people can never witness the excitement of New Years," Meiko muttered under her breath, "KAITO!" she screamed, "CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND?! WE HAVE TWO SLEEPING WEENIES!"

"Meiko, don't scream. You might wake the kids up," Kaito replied as he walked down the stairs into the living room where Meiko was at. He picked up Anon (the heavier one), and Meiko picked up Kanon. They carried the sleeping weenies up to their room and closed the door. When they got back to living room, they bumped into Lily and Kyo, who bought wine and vodka. Meiko jumped up and down when she noticed the wine and vodka. Kaito shushed her and reminded her of the sleeping weenies and kids.

"So, what took you guys so long to buy the alcohol? And where's Miki?" Kaito asked in a concerned tone.

3… 2… 1…

"MIKI?!" Kyo and Lily shouted at the top of their lungs. Everyone in the living room started panicking. Kyo and Lily ran right out of the Vocaloid mansion with Kaito and Meiko following right behind them. They ran all the way to the place where Kyo and Lily bought the wine and vodka. They searched for Miki everywhere, but she was no place to be found.

"Damn it, Lily! Why didn't you remember her when we were buying the bottles?!" Kyo exclaimed angrily at Lily.

"I didn't know that she would take off out of nowhere!" she replied back, equally as angry.

As the gang was walking back home, Meiko suggested, "Lily, did you consider calling Miki and asking where she is?" Lily shook her head.

"So, why don't you call her?" Meiko asked. Lily sighed, shrugged, and dug her phone out of her purse to call Miki. When she dialed Miki's phone number, a feminine high-pitched voice answered, "Hello?"

"MIKI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" Lily shouted in a hushed voice. She was clearly frustrated at Miki.

"I'm checking up on Kiyoteru. I took the last train just to see him," Miki replied.

"Why didn't you tell us that you took the last train?!" Lily demanded. The frustration grew stronger and stronger.

"…I thought I already told you that I was going to check up on Kiyoteru at lunch. " Actually, Lily did just remembered Miki telling everyone that she was going to check up on Kiyoteru.

"Yeah… I remembered. Sorry about that." Lily hung up. The gang walked back until they reached home. They waved to Mew in the kitchen.

"Did you guys ever find Miki?" Mew asked.

"Yep. She's with her loved one," Meiko replied happily. She checked her watch. It was 12:00 A.M..


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second Monday of January as Chika and Wil were getting ready to go to the Coming of Age ceremony. Chika was adjusting her furisode, a bright, calm pink with yellow hearts all over it. Wil, on the other hand, was just wearing a Mandy Moore T-shirt and denim jeans.

Chika face-palmed all embarrassed and groaned, "Wil! You're an adult now! You're not supposed to be wearing this to a coming of age ceremony! What will all the other people think?"

"Why should they care?" Wil asked bluntly, stuffing his big brown hands into the denim pockets. He glared at Chika as if she was too snooty for her own good.

"Because you're an adult! You're a productive part of society, and your clothing should prove it! It is impractical that you and Gumi both are dressed informally for this ceremony!" Chika threw her hand up in the air in frustration. Over in the living room playing with her phone, Gumi was wearing a small purple-and-green-striped skirt and a white tank top despite the weather being extremely cold.

Wil sighed and replied, "Well, I guess I'll take one for the team since Gumi's not going." He took his hands out of the pockets.

Chika was appalled. "What do you mean that Gumi's not going?!" she inquired angrily, her hands shaking. Chika was a big fan of traditional holidays, and she loved being with friends during the holidays.

Wil checked his watch. "Chika," he reminded, "the ceremony is about to start." He only did this so that Chika could stop shaking and swearing under her mouth.

Chika looked at the watch and gasped. "Crap! We need to hurry before we miss it all!" Chika zoomed out the front door, but as she was running, the worst possible thing happened to her.

She broke her ankle.

Wil and Gumi heard a loud clunk outside, and the pair of them dashed out the front door only to see Chika lying on the ground with a broken ankle from those clunky zori shoes.

"Wil! Get Meiko or somebody! Chika's injured badly!" Gumi squealed in a panicked voice. Wil ran back into the Vocaloid Mansion while Gumi stayed by Chika's side. It didn't take long for Wil and Mew to arrive at the scene. When Mew observed Chika's injuries, she immediately picked Chika up and put her in Mew's SUV. Mew then motioned Gumi and Wil to get in, and Mew drove all the way to the emergency room speedy quick. The doctors examined Chika's broken nose and ankle and decided that she would have to stay overnight.

The next day, Gumi, Wil, and Mew visited Chika in a hospital. It was very clear that she was very depressed, as she was sobbing (quietly like an adult) into her pillow. Mew patted her and soothed, "There there. It's okay to tell. We understand."

Chika sat up and cried, "I can't believe that I missed what was supposed to be one the most important parts of my life!" Chika leaned onto Mew's shoulders and started weeping. Mew only responded by patting her hopeless friend. Wil gave her some treats he bought at the family market during the ceremony.

"If you want, we could have our own little Coming of Age ceremony here," he suggested with a shy smile.

Chika sat up and separated from Mew. "You really want to do this? For me?" she asked with a quivering smile and tears in her eyes. Everyone nodded. Chika cried tears of joy as everyone started the little ceremony. Chika has officially become an adult.


End file.
